Gift of Hands
by Ravenna's Soul
Summary: There are no words, however poetic, to discribe this day. Athrun and Kira's wedding. SHONENAI, it's everywhere in this story. Asukira, slight MirSai if you want to look at it like that.


Part of this was inspired by another story called _Worries_ on AFF dot net. It's a Naruto story, but I decided to make it for Gundam SEED instead. This is SHONEN-AI, meaning pretty boys (Athrun/Kira) in a less than platonic relationship (aka romantic one). You have been warned.

I do not own any part of Gundam SEED, and the part about the hands was found on ultimatewedding dot com. It is not mine.

The curtain rises...

* * *

Gift of Hands 

Athrun's POV

I looked down at the smiling, teary-eyed brunette in front of me. I couldn't believe it. Six long, horrible years since I left him on the moon, and now here we are... getting married.

"Kira, please face Athrun, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you." the priest told us, and Kira turned to me, smiling; I held out my hands and we did as we were instructed. I looked into his violet eyes, and felt a warmth rush over me. He was here with me, pledging his love to me.

End POV

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life," Cagalli smiled in her place next to her brother and Lacus. The two of them were so proud and happy for their friends.

"These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness," Miriallia was sobbing at this point, as she leaned on Sai. She had seen what the horrors of war had done to Kira, and was beyond happy to see the brunette find happiness after all that. Sai stood tall, and smiled as he watched his friend stand at the alter, getting married. He was happy for Kira, and would support him and his new husband.

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you." Kira tried his best to hold his tears, but it was getting more difficult every minute.

Kira's POV  
"Athrun, please hold Kira's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he pledges his love and commitment to you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day." I could hear Cagalli quietly snicker beside me. She seemed to be enjoying herself at least; but she could have waited a little longer before ruining it. Oh well, I guess it's her place to laugh at her little brother when he makes a fool of himself on his wedding day.

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will give you support as he encourages you to chase down your dreams." I was fighting back tears at the moment, and so was Lacus. Athrun looked down at me with his emerald eyes almost glowing with love. I couldn't cry…not while we still had to repeat our vows to one another. Not in front of all these people, our friends, our family. Not yet, I couldn't cry just yet.

End POV

"Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized." The priest finished, and shut the book. "It is time to exchange vows. Athrun..."

Athrun POV

"There are no words, however poetic, to describe the joy of this day. When we first met, I was a withdrawn, polite little boy with far too many responsibilities on his shoulders. But then we met, and in that instant, everything changed. I was no longer alone; I had someone to care for, someone to protect. We became attached at the hip, and were never far from each other. Then, one of many fateful days in our lives came: the day I was recalled to the PLANTs. The two of us cried, and I promised we see each other again. I gave you Torii, and left, much more hollow and somber than I had ever been in my life. Fate did bring us together again; after testing our commitment to our friendship, time and again. And now here we are, standing at an alter, surrounded by our friends and family. And so, on this day, in front of all these people I say to you:" My voice grew stronger, as I said the next words, sliding the slim gold ring with small amethysts and emeralds embedded in it onto his slim, callused finger, "Never will you be lonely again, never will you have to face life alone. The weather may not always be sunny, but there will always be a connection between us, and together, we can work out any problems that may arise." I reached up, and wiped away a stray tear from his eye.

End POV

Kira's POV

The priest indicated that it was my turn to say my vows, but I only barely noticed him. He wasn't important, all that mattered was the tall, loving blunette in front of me.

"To describe this day is to explain love to a person who has never experienced it. It simply cannot be done. Always, when we were children; I was picked on, simply because I couldn't, or wouldn't, fight back. And always, you were there to protect me from the people who pushed me around. You taught me how to stand up for myself, and encouraged me when I was frustrated with anything at all. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. As we grew, I felt myself fall more and more in love with you. And then you were called back to PLANT, and I was devastated by the idea that I would lose my best friend and the one I loved most. But we met again, and here we are, finally, together again, expressing for the whole world to see our love for each other. I do not know what it is that drew you to me, but I am not one to question good fortune. And so, on this day, in front of all these people I say to you:" My voice grew stronger, as I said the next words, sliding a ring that was a match for my own onto his slim, callused finger, "Never will our love die, never will we have to experience the pain of being separated. Our family will grow strong, because it is nourished by the love we have for each other."

End POV

The priest smiled benevolently at the pair, and announced "I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now-" but before he could even finish his sentence, Kira and Athrun were locked in a passionate embrace, telling each other with actions what they had just said in words.

The crowd laughed and cheered as the newlywed couple made their way down the aisle, arm in arm.

The reception was held at the palace, at Cagalli's insistence. The night's darkness shrouded the couple as they cut the cake, and in accordance with tradition, fed each other small bites, before smashing it in each others faces. The attendees laughed at the spectacle, and the caterers brought out a feast fit for a king and his court.

Kira and Athrun stayed for a little while, talking with their friends, eating the wonderful food, and then going out for a dance under the stars. The masses looked on with smiles on their faces, before dispersing.

After finally saying good-bye to everyone, the newlyweds made their way to the car that was waiting for them. The ex-soldiers got in, and were whisked off to meet the shuttle that would take them to their honeymoon destination: the immense property in the PLANTs that had been a wedding gift from Lacus. She had said that the two of them could live there in peace, and raise the children that they planned to adopt; war orphans mostly, to atone for the lives they had taken.

Athrun looked down at his new husband and said, "Well, Kira, it seems that we've arrived at home." And so they had.

* * *

God, what a sappy romantic story, with a cheesy ending. Oh well, hope you like it, tell me what you think. Ja ne everybody! 


End file.
